1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soccer goals, and more particularly to a soccer goal that is easily collapsed for storage.
2. Background of the Invention
Soccer, probably the most popular game in the world, is on a playing field having two goals at opposed ends. Opposing teams try to kick a soccer ball through opposite goals against the defense of their opponents. A standard goal in the United States has an opening between vertical goal posts of eight yards and an opening between horizontal cross bars and the ground of three yards. The dimensions of the posts and cross bar may not exceed five inches. Thus the aspect ratio of the goal is three to one. Generally speaking, the goals may be 5.4 meters to 7.2 meters wide and 1.8 meters to 2.4 meters high, although the aspect ratio is preferably maintained. Usually a net is supported behind the cross bar and posts, i.e., on the side opposite the playing field ends, and at the sides to retain a ball kicked into the goal.
A typical soccer goal comprises a rigid frame that includes some depending structure that penetrates the ground to maintain the goal in a fixed horizontal position, and to support a net. Soccer goals with this construction have two characteristics. First, it is relatively easy for individuals to grab the cross bar and exert enough leverage to topple the goal. Second, these goals are found in large fields and people often walk across these fields. At night, particularly, goals are not readily visible, so it is possible for an individual to walk into the goal unintentionally.
There have been a number of alternative goal structures proposed. The following references are examples.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,883 to De Vos dated Jul. 29, 1974, for COMPARTMENTED NET TARGET AND PLAY FIELD shows a playing net for a game and a frame 11 that may be constructed permanently or assembled in a collapsible manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,272 to Pennell dated Nov. 28, 1978, for PORTABLE SOCCER GOAL shows a portable soccer goal that may be disassembled for easy transport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,786 to Papadopoulos dated Sep. 1, 1981, for SOCCER TRAINING GOAL shows a goal frame, a net, and an inclined plate for returning a ball kicked into the net. The inclination of the plate may be adjusted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,420 to Sowards dated Oct. 23, 1984, for SOCCER TRAINING AND PRACTICE DEVICE shows practice device having a netting for returning the ball and elastic ball retaining cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,528 to York dated Oct. 7, 1986, for SOCCER TRAINING DEVICE shows a frame with a netting for returning a ball kicked in practice and having a brace 16.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,284 to Rushing et al. dated Jun. 27, 1989, for CENTER SOCCER TWO WAY GOAL shows a goal staked into the ground for a somewhat soccer-like game.
None of these references discloses a structure that is adapted for overcoming the detrimental aspects of conventional goals and is adapted for use on regulation soccer fields. The De Vos patent discloses a game with parts that are assembled in advance of playing the game or that are assembled permanently. The Pennell patent discloses a soccer goal that must be completely disassembled. The Reisling et al patent discloses a collapsible goal, but requires a disconnection of parts. The remaining patents disclose structures that are not readily collapsible without disassembly. None of these structures provides or suggests a collapsible structure that is adapted for soccer goals and that minimizes efforts to collapse the goal for storage, particularly at the soccer goal site.